ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Northern Beasts
The Great Northern Beasts are a group of artificial kaiju that inhabit Planet Glacier. Appearence The Great Northern Beasts resemble their normal counterparts but white, their bodies are covered in ice crystals are appear to be more ferocious. History The Great Northern Beasts were created when an alien used the DNA of normal kaiju and infused it with energy from Planet Glacier's crystals, creating them. At first they obeyed him but soon he realised that the energy of Planet Glacier's crystals had enhanced their intelligence. Eventually, the monsters went rogue and killed their creator, they currently reside in Planet Glacier. Members - Generation II= Ice Gomora/Northern Gomora II A second Northern Gomora, this version's body has a temperature of -800 degrees celsius. *'Height': 56m *'Length': 90m *'Weight': 37,000 tons :;Powers *'Burrowing' : Ice Gomora can burrow at high speeds. *'Ice Touch' : Everything Ice Gomora comes into contact with will slowly freeze, if however contact is broken between Ice Gomora and its target then the ice will stop spreading. *'Frozen Shot' : A bright blue beam of energy fired from its horns. }} - Vision Dragon= Northern Vision Dragon *'Length': 120m *'Weight': 10,000 tons :;Powers *'Piercing Shot' : A thin purple beam of energy fired from its eyes, its purpose is to cut through objects. *'Freeze Toxin' : By biting its foe, northern Vision Dragon can release a deadly toxin into their bloodstream that makes their body temperature slowly decline. - Gudon= Northern Gudon *'Height': 57m *'Weight': 30,000 tons :;Powers *'Thorned Whips' : Northern Gudon's whips are covered in sharp thorns, a single whiplash can shatter rocks and destroy armour with extreme ease. **'Extension' : Northern Gudon can extent the spikes in order to impale objects its whips have been wrapped around. - Rezaito= Northern Rezaito *'Height': 50m *'Weight': 90,000 tons :;Powers *'Shell' : Northern Rezaito's shell is extremely durable, being able to survive being blasted by beams such as the Wrecking Burst without having a single scratch on it. **'Ball Form' : Northern Rezaito can enter its durable shell in order to protect itself from attacks. *'Spike Tentacles' : Northern Rezaito has multiple spiked tentacles it can use in combat. *'Heat Immunity' : Northern Rezaito's soft parts are immune to heat based attacks. *'Temperature Adjust' : Northern Rezaito can adjust its body temperature from -100 to +300 degrees Celsius at will. - Pandon= Northern Pandon *'Height': 65m *'Weight': 60,000 tons :;Powers *'Weather Control' : Northern Pandon can manipulate the weather at will, he can even cause natural disasters using this ability. He can even combine multiple weather conditions together to create super-disasters. **'Acid Rain' : Northern Pandon can create rainclouds that pour acid which can melt steel and Ultra Armour with ease. **'Rain of Fire' : Northern Pandon can create clouds that pour fireballs onto his foes. **'Mud Wave' : Northern Pandon can create a deadly tidal wave made out of mud and rocks. **'Void Tornado' : Northern Pandon's deadliest weather control ability, he can create a tornado that sucks up everything in a similar fashiOn to a black hole, everything it sucks gets destroyed and he absorbs its energy, growing all the more powerful. The only way to put an end to this tornado is to either kill Northern Pandon or destroy the planet the tornado occurs on. Northern Pandon however can cause the tornado to cease to exist with a thought if he truly desires to do so. *'Cold Breath' : Northern Pandon can breath an icy gas that freezes objects. Said to have a temperature of -100 degrees Celsius. *'Psycho Shot' : A purple beam of energy fired from his mouth, everything destroyed by this beam has its energy sucked up by Pandon so that he can heal and grow more powerful. - King Northern Gomora= King Northern Gomora Upon combining with Northern Vision Dragon, Northern Gomora becomes King Northern Gomora. It now looks more ferocious and its tail is the Vision Dragon. *'Height': 67m *'Length': 120 m *'Weight': 65,000 tons :;Powers *King Northern Gomora retains all of his fusion components' abilities but more powerful. **'Supreme Ice Oscillatory Wave' : A more powerful version of the Ice Oscillatory Wave. Said to have a temperature of 700.000 degrees Celsius. ***'Frozen Annihilation' : By combining the Supreme Ice Oscillatory Wave with an empowered variation of Northern Vision Dragon's Piercing Shot, King Northern Gomora is capable of firing a powerful icey blue beam of energy surrounded by a vortex of purple energy. Said to have a temperature of 1.750.000 degrees Celsius. **'Death Toxin' : A more powerful version of the Freeze Toxin. It now causes the victim to get nauseous, lose balance and lose most of their powers while their body temperature declines. Fired from the Vision Dragon head. *'Hard Skin' : King Northern Gomora's skin is covered with ice crystals, it is extremely durable. *'King Claws' : King Northern Gomora has large ice claws that can slash through objects with ease. **'Energized Claw Slice' : By surrounding its claws with energy, King Northern Gomora can slice its foe apart with ease. **'Claw Thunder' : Light blue electricity fired from the claws, its power is on par with the Deathcium Ray. **'Claw Ripper' : Light blue crescent-shaped energy slashes fired when King Northern Gomora performs a slash attack in the air with its claws. *'Plasma Fireball' : King Northern Gomora can fire purple fireballs with pale yellow cores at its foes from either mouths. They cause massive explosions. *'Plasma Flamethrower' : King Northern Gomora can fire a deadly purple stream of flames from either one of its mouths. Said to have a temperature of 320.000 degrees Celsius. *'Snowball Bomb' : King Northern Gomora can create snowballs of all sizes, ranging from small to larger than itself. }} Trivia * The Great Northern Beasts are apparently alternate universe counterparts to the Dual Element Tyrants. Category:UltraMccann Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Groups Category:Gomora Variations Category:Gudon Variations Category:Furnozilla Category:Furnozilla's Continuity Category:Bioweapons Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Pandon Variations